Fantasy in the Mists
by Halogazer
Summary: Kurama finds Rika at a hot spring one morning, and Rika has a little present for him. Kurama/OC. Oneshot. Lemon.


**Fantasy In The Mists**

Kurama walked through the brush, feeling himself get closer to Rika's location.

_'I wonder what she's doing out here this early in the morning,'_ he thought to himself. He pushed away some branches to find himself at a beautiful hot spring covered with mist of the morning.

And there she was.

Rika had her bare back turned to him, and she was soaking in the hot spring. Kurama smiled to himself at the beautiful vision before him.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to come looking for me," she spoke up without turning her back. Kurama began approaching her.

"I don't understand, koishii. What are you talking about?" he questioned.

"You worry too much about me, Kurama. The moment you woke up this morning without me beside you, you used your connection with me to find out where I was and if I was in danger. I know you all too well," Rika explained. He swore he heard her chuckle lightly. "But this is what I wanted." She turned around, and with a provocative smile, curled her finger in a gesture to come closer.

Kurama was astounded by her behavior; he only had the chance to take a few steps closer until Rika waltzed out of the spring over to him, throwing her arms around his neck. Her naked, wet flesh pressed against his clothing.

"Rika..."

"Shhh. For so long you have given yourself to me." She moved closer to his ear. "But now it's my turn, anata."

"Rika, this is not necessary--" Kurama began. Rika pulled away and ran her fingers along his chest.

"But it is. Now...no more talking," she whispered. "Of course, unless it's my name." With that, she pushed him against a nearby tree and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Kurama wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Rika suddenly broke their kiss, pressing open-mouthed kisses on his neck. She tugged her hands at his clothing, maneuvering to pull them off. Kurama didn't stop her.

All the while, Kurama could've sworn he saw a glimmer of red in her eyes for a short moment. He was at her mercy.

"R-Rika--" The half-demon finished undressing him, tossing his clothes out of reach. She did not respond verbally to the moan of her name; she smirked to herself and ran one of her hands down to his toned abdomen, stroking her fingers against his soft flesh. It didn't take long for those stimulating fingers to travel downward...

Kurama grabbed her wrist quickly. "No, Rika."

Rika was quick to frown. She swiftly wrapped her arms around his neck and threw him down to the ground beneath her. Kurama's eyes widened and he gasped lightly at Rika's continuing dominance. Rika chuckled almost evilly and licked her lips, extending her hand down his torso to her previous destination. Her fingers lightly caressed his twitching length, her eyes locked with his face.

"How is that, anata?" she whispered in his ear. "Do you like that?" She clenched her hand around him, slowly caressing him to receive a response. Kurama gasped and merely nodded. "Good." Rika pressed her lips against his collarbone, slowly running her lush mouth down his taut body. Kurama did nothing to stop her, however; he merely arched his body to her lips.

Rika tightened her grip on Kurama's manhood, speeding up her strokes. Her mouth finally reached him, and while continuing her ministrations, she wrapped her mouth around the head of his shaft. Kurama gasped sharply at the intense feeling of pleasure that tempted his inner demon.

The challenge to appease that inner demon only spurred Rika on further, causing her to draw Kurama deeper into her mouth. Kurama tightened his eyes shut and groaned her name, feeling her throat muscles surrounding him in warmth.

Kurama suddenly found himself hanging on the brink when Rika pulled away, studying his writhing form.

"Koi-koishii...please do not stop..." he pleaded. Small beads of his semen began to glisten at his tip, showing his inability to keep his release. Rika bent down and lapped up the drops of his salty essence, all the while taking in the labored breathing of her kitsune.

"If you want it so much, then you must beg for it," Rika informed after licking her lips, tasting the hint of his arousal. When he only gave her a look of need, she was down upon him once more. With one swift movement, Rika took him in her mouth as deep as she could, hearing him hiss satisfactorily in response.

To ensure his undoing, Rika, while still keeping him firmly in her mouth, began lightly scraping her teeth against his pulsing shaft. Kurama cried out in ecstasy, and fully released himself within her mouth.

After noticing that he had calmed down, she pulled away, reveling in the taste of his essence. She stalked over him, seeing threads of sweat painted on his face as he fought for composure. She smiled and slowly lowered her body on top of his. Her wet folds touched his manhood, sparking it back to life immediately.

"You know what it is that I want, koi. Please give it to me," Kurama almost demanded. Rika cupped his chin in her hand, and without warning, impaled herself on him. Kurama dug his fingers into her arms and arched himself deeper within her without thought, his eyes looking at her with luscious desire and want.

As Rika slowly moved up and down upon him, she grabbed the base of him, stroking him in tune with her movements. It was this initiation that led Kurama to his surrender to his half-demon lover. He let go of her to claw the earth beneath him, attempting to keep the beast within him.

Rika continued her ministrations as well as her thrusts upon him, building to his ultimate completion. She couldn't help but moan herself as his tip penetrated her center with each forceful thrust.

"Yes Kurama, I want you…to feel it," Rika stammered. "Feel what you do for me." Kurama could only groan in response and grab her hips violently.

"R-Rika, please…please do not stop, koishii," he replied huskily. In response to his plead, Rika forced herself down upon him as far as she could go…and held herself in place. The pain was unbearable for her, but she could tell by the strained expression on Kurama's face that it was even worse for him. He clenched his fingers in her flesh, trying not to cry out, but to no avail. Rika bent down and slowly reassumed her movements, letting her raspy breaths catch his ear.

She buckled on top of him, speeding up her thrusts upon him wildly. His breathing was like music to her ears as she continued, feeling him move his hips in rhythm with her. Rika bent her head down and took one of his nipples in her mouth, trying to spur Kurama on to his climax.

"Ahhh…Rika--" Kurama felt himself tighten, and he arched his hips roughly into Rika's, sending them both into bliss. That was enough to make them both hit their ecstasy at the same time. Kurama cried out while Rika arched her back and fell upon him in exhaustion. Kurama instantly threw his arms around her waist, keeping her close as they both gathered their breath. "Thank you, koishii." Rika lifted her head in question.

"For what?"

"For giving me some of you. You did not need to, but…you were wonderful," Kurama smiled. Rika smiled back and kissed his forehead.

"Was I? Would you like to do it again?" she asked with a feral purr. Kurama chuckled.

"The mist is still here, so the morning is quite young. I believe we have time for another go."

THE END


End file.
